Meng-he-boh-kan
by click clack blauw
Summary: "Yah, tentu. Kunjungan kita kali ini berhasil memberiku ide menghebohkan untuk chapter selanjutnya,"


"_Haah, Nozaki memang keren, ya~~!"_ puji lelaki SMA bertindik sambil mengerjakan _background _di salah satu panel.

"_Andai saja dia suka padaku, lalu kita pergi berkencan~"_ khayalan Mikoshiba, lelaki bertindik itu makin meninggi.

"_Ah, tapi sepertinya mustahil."_

Seketika Mikoshiba menghentikan khayalannya, dan fokus kembali pada _background_nya yang sempat tidak rapi karena ia sambi dengan berkhayal.

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun © Tsubaki Izumi**

**Meng-he-boh-kan © Click Clack Blauw**

**Warning(s) : Shounen ai, Fluffy, bisa jadi OOC *sedih***

"Hei, Mikoshiba," tanya seorang lelaki seumur Mikoshiba yang memiliki kelebihan dalam hal tinggi badan.

"Ada apa, Nozaki?" Mikoshiba menanggapi lawan bicaranya, Nozaki tanpa menoleh. Ia masih asyik dengan bunga-bunga yang sedang ia gambar. Atau mungkin juga karena khayalannya tadi. khayalan yang menurutnya mustahil akan menjadi nyata.

Nozaki memutar kursinya dan menghadap Mikoshiba. Seperti ingin menanyakan hal serius.

"Aku ingin kau menjawab dengan jujur," pintanya dengan wajah datar seperti biasa.

"_A-apa-apaan ini?! apa dia akan—dia akan—jangan-jangan!" _degup jantung Mikoshiba tiba-tiba berada dalam mode cepat, lalu terlalu cepat. Sepertinya kedua pipi lelaki berambut merah bak bunga Rafflesia tanpa corak itu akan memerah. Namun ia berusaha untuk tetap—_stay cool._

"Baiklah. Apa itu?" dan ke-_stay cool_-annya pun nampak berhasil.

"Aku—tidak tahu bagaimana cerita untuk _chapter_ selanjutnya. Terutama untuk Suzuki. Apa kau ada ide?" pertanyaan yang tidak diharapkan Mikoshiba itu terucap dari mulut Nozaki sambil mengelus-elus dagunya.

"_Siaal, aku kira dia akan mengajakku kencan atau semacamnya."_

"Sepertinya, cerita seperti Suzuki dan Mamiko pergi berdua ke suatu cafe, atau pusat perbelanjaan, atau yaah, bisa dikatakan 'kencan', mungkin?" Mikoshiba memberi saran pada Nozaki dengan mata penuh harap.

Ya, yang diharapkan Mikoshiba adalah; Nozaki akan menyetujui idenya dan mempraktikkannya dengan Mikoshiba. Singkatnya, bagaikan sebuah peribahasa 'Sambil menyelam minum air' Mikoshiba baru saja memberi saran dan memberikan 'kode' pada Nozaki.

"Boleh juga. Sepertinya cafe saja sudah bagus. Lalu apa yang akan mereka bicarakan sewaktu duduk di cafe?" Nozaki menyilangkan tangannya. Ia ingin memperhatikan jawaban Mikoshiba.

"Apa, ya? Hmm, bagaimana jika kita mempraktikkannya, lalu lihat apa yang akan kita bicarakan!" beberapa sinar-sinar kecil telah mengelilingi sekitar wajah Mikoshiba.

Nozaki hanya diam. Diam karena sedang mempertimbangkan saran kedua Mikoshiba itu.

"Bagus juga. Baiklah, setelah kau selesai menggamar bunga untuk _chapter_ kali ini, kita akan pergi ke suatu cafe untuk mencari ide carita di_chapter_ selanjutnya. Dan juga merasakan apa yang akan Suzuki rasakan," Nozaki mengatakannya sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Benarkah itu? Sepertinya sepuluh menit lagi pekerjaanku akan selesai, kok!" kedua mata Mikoshiba berbinar, pipinya memerah, dan alisnya terangkat. Ia begitu senang karena kodenya berhasil.

.

.

"Kau siap, Nozaki?" tanya Mikoshiba setelah mengenakan sepatu.

"Tentu," jawab Nozaki singkat sambil membenarkan kerah kemejanya.

Lalu mereka mulai berjalan bersama menuju cafe terdekat.

"Hei, Mikoshiba. Aku ingin kau menjadi Mamiko, dan aku Suzuki. Agar perasaan saat mereka berkencan akan lebih terasa!" ucap Nozaki mendadak dengan wajah datarnya lagi.

"Te-terasa? Okay, baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku menurut saja," kali ini pipi Mikoshiba lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

Nozaki melirik Mikoshiba dan mulai panik, "Mi-Mikoshiba! Pipimu merah sekali! Apa kau sakit?!"

"Ah, tidak, tidak!" Mikoshiba menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya di dahinya, untuk memastikan bahwa ia sakit atau tidak, "Nih, dahiku tidak panas, kok!"

"Yah, sayang sekali. Mungkin seharusnya Mamiko sakit. Lalu ia memaksakan dirinya untuk berkencan dengan Suzuki. Karena Suzuki jarang sekali mengajaknya pergi. _Yosh!_ Itu cerita yang menarik juga!" mata Nozaki bersinar bahagia.

"_Jadi kepanikannya hanya untuk plot dichapter selanjutnya saja,"_

Mikoshiba mulai putus asa, _"Apa Nozaki akan benar-benar berpikir kalau ini adalah kencan?"_

.

.

Hot Nyam Cafe. Itulah salah satu cafe yang dekat dengan apartemen Nozaki, yang kini Mikoshiba dan Nozaki singgahi.

Mereka berdua mendapatkan tempat duduk lalu memesan dua cangkir Cappucino, dua donat coklat, dan dua buah _waffle_ _blueberry_. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk, dan menunggu pesanannya datang.

"Ehem. Begini Nozaki," Mikoshiba mendeham dan mengajak Nozaki untuk berbicara.

"Ada apa?" lagi-lagi wajah datarnya itu secara abstrak membuat Mikoshiba tertarik dengannya.

"Kalau aku boleh memberimu saran lagi, sebaiknya kau buat cerita yang meng-he-boh-kan!" kata terakhir Mikoshiba sengaja ia perlambat.

"Meng-he-boh-kan?" secara alamiah kata Nozaki yang baru saja diucapkan ikut melambat, "Menghebohkan seperti apa?"

"Pastinya cerita yang tidak akan pernah dipikirkan oleh pembacamu. Aku yakin _chapter_ selanjutnya akan menarik!"

Nozaki masih belum paham akan maksud dari 'Heboh'nya Mikoshiba.

"Hmm, walaupun aku belum menemukan cerita yang se-meng-he-boh-kan itu, sepertinya cerita macam itu akan kugunakan!" Nozaki mengelus dagunya sambil mengangguk kecil.

Mikoshiba hanya tersenyum mendengarkan jawaban Nozaki. Karena semua sarannya diterima oleh Nozaki.

.

.

"Permisi, apa meja ini memesan dua cangkir Cappucino, dua buah donat coklat, dan dua buah _waffle blueberry_?" tanya seorang pelayan lelaki dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan yang ia sebutkan ditangan kirinya.

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih," yang menanggapi pelayan itu hanya Mikoshiba. Sementara Nozaki hanya melamun. Sepertinya ia masih memirkan cerita yang menghebohkan untuk _chapter _berikutnya.

"Hei, hei, Nozaki! Pesanannya sudah datang, loh," Mikoshiba berusaha memecahkan lamunan Nozaki.

"Hah? Sudah, ya? Baiklah, baiklah," Nozaki mempersilakan Mikoshiba makan, dan ia kembali melamun.

"Hei, apa Suzuki akan melamun ketika ia sedang berkencan dengan Mamiko?" tanya Mikoshiba.

"Iya juga. Suzuki tidak mungkin melamun ketika sedang berkencan dengan Mamiko!" kemudian Nozaki mulai meneguk kopinya. Begitu pula dengan Mikoshiba.

Lalu Mikoshiba lapar dan hendak mengambil sebuah donat yang berada diatas piring didepannya. Dan ternyata disaat yang bersamaan, Nozaki juga hendak mengambil donat yang sama dengan Mikoshiba. Mereka saling menatap. Pipi Mikoshiba memerah kembali. Dan Nozaki berwajah datar.

"_Yosh_! Adegan ini juga bagus untuk _chapter _selanjutnya!" Nozaki pun menulisnya disebuah buku catatatn kecil yang ia bawa.

"_Lagi-lagi!"_ Mikoshiba kesal, namun juga senang, _"Tapi kenapa harus kesal? Bukannya aku memang menyarankan agar ia pergi denganku sehingga Nozaki mempunyai ide untuk chapter selanjutnya?"_

Mikoshiba memutuskan untuk tidak kesal lagi.

Kemudian, kembali dengan donat coklat tadi. Akhirnya, Nozaki mengalah. Mengalah untuk membiarkan Mikoshiba memakan donat yang satunya. Saat itu pula, Mikoshiba kesal. Karena Mikoshiba merasa bahwa dia lah yang pantas mendapatkan donat yang sekarang sedang dimakan Nozaki. Karena seharusnya, lelaki harus mengalah dengan perempuan. Namun, sepertinya kekesalannya itu ia ditunda. Karena Mikoshiba sudah memutuskan untuk tidak kesal lagi.

Bila dibandingkan, badan Nozaki 'memang' lebih besar dari Mikoshiba. Karena itulah, donat yang dimakan Nozaki lebih cepat habis.

"Hei, Mikoshiba. Donatnya enak, bukan?" tanya Nozaki sambil mengemut coklat dari donat yang menempel di jari jempolnya.

"Iya, donat ini cukup enak," Mikoshiba masih terus mengunyah donat tersebut.

"Donat bagianku sudah habis. Aku ingin makan donatmu itu," pinta Nozaki dengan polosnya. Sepolos baju polo bermotif bunga dengan warna 'ngejreng'.

"Hei, hei! Mana bisa begitu! Ini jatahku, lagipula air ludahku sudah menempel di donat ini!" Mikoshiba menolak permintaan Nozaki. Dan tanpa sadar bahwa donat yang ada di tangannya tadi jatuh.

Tepat sebelum donat itu jatuh di meja, Nozaki menangkap donat itu. Nozaki menangkapnya dengan giginya, ia memasukkan donat itu ke dalam mulut, lalu mengunyahnya, dan menelannya. Kemudian biarkan sistem pencernaan yang mengurusnya.

"Heei, air ludahku sudah menempel di donat yang baru saja kau makan!" Mikoshiba memperingatkan Nozaki kembali.

"Tak apa. Selagi donat ini masih terasa enak, aku suka. Sudahlah, Mikoshiba. Makan saja _waffle_ itu. Kau bertingkah seperti tidak ada makanan lain saja!"

"_Kau itu yang bertingkah seperti tidak ada makanan lain saja, Nozaki sialaaan!" _Mikoshibahanya bisa memendamnya. Namun, raut wajahnya seperti ada sebuah paksaan.

.

.

Setelah makanan yang mereka pesan habis, Nozaki dan Mikoshiba tidak langsung pulang. Mereka masih duduk dengan santai.

"Nah, Nozaki. Apa kau sudah menemukan cerita yang meng-he-boh-kan itu?" tanya Mikoshiba penasaran.

"Yah, tentu. Kunjungan kita kali ini berhasil memberiku ide menghebohkan untuk _chapter_ selanjutnya," Nozaki memasang wajah bangga.

"Syukurlah. Aku jadi senang. Lalu bagaimana cerita menghebohkanmu itu?"

"Walaupun peranmu disini Mamiko, tapi sepertinya kau tidak berhasil,"

Mikoshiba nampak sedikit kecewa dengan perkataan Nozaki barusan.

"Tapi!" mata Nozaki membelalak lebar. Dan Mikoshiba menaruh harapan baik dengan kata 'tapi' itu.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan cerita mengehbohkan itu. Yaitu bukti bahwa Suzuki itu—menyukai temen lelaki yang sekelas dengannya!"

Fin.

**A/N:**

Sepertinya humornya garing~~

Ah, iya. Fic ini untuk Event Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun Pair Week!

Dah gitu aja. Review, kah? OwO)b


End file.
